


Midnight

by walrusgrendel



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusgrendel/pseuds/walrusgrendel
Summary: The night before the fight against the Ravager, neither Wu or Lian can sleep.





	Midnight

It had been over a month since they had arrived in the Imperial City and Wu still couldn’t sleep more than a few hours a night. Everything was just so _noisy_. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t quite block out the sounds of trudging feet, or barking dogs, or a hundred other distractions that echoed through the streets long after she would have expected the people to have gone to sleep. At first, Dawn Star had sat up with her on the long nights where she couldn’t find it in her to get even a moment’s rest but she had soon gotten used to the constant hum of the city and was now fast asleep, along with the rest of their companions. Despite the offer of a room at the Arena, Wu preferred to stay in the Marvelous Dragonfly with the rest of them and was now sitting on the ramp, wrapped in one of the blankets they had managed to buy in Tien’s Landing. 

In Two Rivers, when the sun had gone down, the town had always been silent and plunged into darkness, even on those nights when some of the students had decided to stay awake and huddled around a fire behind Master Li’s house, keeping each other entertained with stories, either about terrifying monsters or heroic warriors. In the city, it never got completely dark and the horizon was always lit by an odd orange glow. 

“So this is where you disappear to.” 

A voice behind Wu made her jolt out of her thoughts and she turned. Silk Fox was leaning against the entrance to the Dragonfly. Wu nearly slapped herself for not hearing her approach- it could have been anyone; a Lotus Assassin, a member of the Guild, and without a warning she could already be dead.

“I needed air.” Wu shrugged it off and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket as a sudden breeze ruffled through her loose hair and pinched her cheeks. “What are you doing out here? Can’t sleep either?”

“Thought I’d better look for you.” Silk Fox said, equally dismissively, “Dawn Star will be convinced you’ve been killed if the rest of them wake up and find out you’ve gone. Personally I’d give you a little more credit but the fact you’re out here alone with the Guild out for your blood after all the times you’ve angered them may make me reconsider that.”

“It’s the championship fight tomorrow. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack me now. They have the Ravager for that.”

Silk Fox turned her head away but not before Wu noticed her swallow hard. 

“Yes. I’d been meaning to discuss that.”

“What needs discussing?”

“It’s an unnecessary risk.” Silk Fox turned back, her face once again schooled into a neutral mask. “You have already gotten the attention of the Executioners and the Inquisitors. That was the purpose of these matches, yes?”

“I need to see this through.” Wu said, “Black Whirlwind thinks I have a real chance at winning.”

“Black Whirlwind,” Silk Fox sniffed, “Hasn’t been in the city for years. I have. I’ve heard stories about the Ravager. I know you have confidence in your abilities and I won’t argue that you’re skilled but I think you’re pushing it too far.”

“So that’s what this is about. You’re worried about me.”

“I’m- what? You think I- No! I’m simply concerned that this is going to potentially cause issue with the plan! I’m focusing on what needs to be done here!” Silk Fox flushed pink.

“I am focusing as well, but if I back away from this fight how can we tell the Lotus Assassins will be interested anymore? Or that the Guild won’t come after me?” Wu gave a soft smile, “I won’t fail tomorrow. You’ve seen me fight- you know what I can do.”

"You’re not immortal. And I don’t want to be there the day you learn that.” 

"I'll be fine tomorrow. You'll see." Wu offered another smile, which Silk Fox hesitantly returned. "I promise." 

Silk Fox turned to retreat inside. “You could at least get some sleep. I’ll see you at the arena in the morning- you’ll need to spar before the fight.”

“Are you going to watch?”

“Of course.”


End file.
